A radio interface technology or a radio interface protocol generally includes a multiple access mode, a modulation and coding scheme (MCS), a frame structure, a physical channel, a transport channel, a logical channel, media access control (MAC), radio link control (RLC), packet data convergence protocol (PDCP), radio resource control (RRC), and the like. In an existing wireless communications system, only one radio interface technology is supported on one carrier. For example, only one type of multiple access mode or only one type of frame structure is supported. Such a manner of utilizing radio resources is not flexible. It is difficult to dynamically adjust requirements for radio resources, resulting in low radio resource utilization.